122351-far-trader-kigo-what-did-people-get-from-him
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Let's share our tinfoil hats, because that's exactly what had been bothering me about them since I noticed their existance. | |} ---- ---- Cool :lol: !!! | |} ---- Oh, the irony of this thread is super awesome. | |} ---- ---- ---- You are missing the point of these bags, I can tell. :lol: | |} ---- Missing the point would be dropping 5 plat on the orange bag from the Shady Dealer and being surprised at what you get. :P The devs have said repeatedly that the new BoP items (and old purple BiS imbuement items) only drop to characters that can use them. So a Stalker getting a Medic item is rather strange if it's BoP. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sweet! Of course, the odds of getting one of those from a 15 pattern box is around 1 in 45 according to Jabbithole, so the average cost of one is going to be somewhere around 45 boxes, which represents around 675 ppps, which you could instead sell on the exchange for a total of almost 70 plat. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- i hope you are right. | |} ---- I'm with you for the most part. However, I know CatBeast claims to have a legendary sword from the 30 PPP bag, and it is a sword that I've never seen on anyone else ever. Doesn't seem to have come from any raid, so I really don't know where else it could have came from if not the bags. It looks freaking epic too. It's the kraggar world boss sword + fire aura. It's sick. | |} ---- Since the "of Capriciousness" items only come from these bags and people have orange ones, I think it's safe to say they do indeed drop. They're very rare though, I've only seen two or three people with them. That also explains why Jabbithole's database doesn't show them: no one running the addon has gotten one yet. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not sure some of you guys know what "capriciousness" means. | |} ---- If you save chat logs, you at least still have the name... | |} ---- ---- Had to check the dictionnary for Titian :lol: ! But yeah, fits the theme : So yeah :) we have Azure for blue items, Mauve for purples, and Titian for oranges ! OMG :o Jabbithole has 120 of those !!! | |} ---- That hurts! That's why this game needs an "account bound" setting in addition to soulbound and unbound. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes and its pretty bad. If you don't invest in the end game, you don't deserve end game gear. There are a lot of other MMOs out there where you can obtain solo gear, go play it. The end. | |} ---- fixt :D and agreed 100% There should be some progression for non raiders. It shouldn't be gambling boxes. Those trivialise your raid achievements and hardwork far more than some hard solo/small group progression would. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Those were the 30 patterns bag I guess ? Also, orange ilvl 68 is what ? Omnha lvl loot or entry DS or late DS ? I'm guessing end of GA, but not sure... Also what I wonder is : are Azure or Mauve sets anything special costume/look wise ? I heard (or read in that thread) that Titian weapon had a special glow right ? Making them unique look wise ? | |} ---- ---- ---- Ohmna level. DS entry loot is iLvl 73. The legendaries you get from these are almost as good as what drops off Ohmna, with Ohmna gear just barely being better. Worth it if you're not a regular raider. | |} ---- ---- You need the image link, not the page link, so in that case that would be : http://s10.postimg.org/5pw5g6vmx/Po_Shit.png Which would display as below when inserted in the "image" icon of the forum post (little tree) : | |} ---- ---- ---- :lol: So after 20 boxes at 30 PPPs each, a single legendary drop that has RNGs for both class and stats. And by the way, Jabbithole is now up to 40 of these boxes with no legendaries pulled, so the 1/20 is very likely an overestimate of the drop rate for legendaries from these things. Not a regular raider, and not even close to worth it. | |} ---- What else will you spend your PPPs on? These are the best weapons in the game outside of raids... if that's not worth it to a non-raider, what is? Quit spouting short-sighted nonsense, Yas. | |} ---- It may be worth it but it sure leaves a bad taste. gambling boxes are not my idea of content for non raiders. It's a little (ok A LOT) Hilarious that Carbine, so insistent that there be no progression outside raids, nothing for non raiders to work towards ended up putting legendaries into gambling boxes. Not sure if it was the simple lazy solution to solo/small group progression or just the start of working towards a free 2 play model. Of all the ways they could have added in some way for non raiders to get some better gear this would have to be the worst. Think I will just keep selling my primal patterns, would hate to get an orange item and find it is something like another pair of light pants with a heap of +shield and hardly any other stats (seriously why do these even still exist) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, I'm selling my PPPs for plat, taking the plat, and using it to buy CREDD, which lets me keep the cash that I used to be giving to Carbine. If Carbine's new business model is to cash in on the suckers, then so be it. I'm not the sucker they're looking for. Since you asked "if that's not worth it to a non-raider, what is?" the answer is: challenging and appropriately rewarding content. A slot machine is neither challenging nor rewarding. That question presumes that the only paths that exist are the ones the developers intend for us to take. As the post-launch exodus from this game demonstrates amply, that presumption is false. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Be careful, those suckers are paying for your credd ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- The Price of PPPs on the CX has actually dropped so....... | |} ---- No. No, it's not a bad thing that they have a use. It's a bad thing that they have this use. It's a bad thing that they just made it possible to circumvent the entire gear progression outside of raids since launch by just pulling out your credit card. You don't have to do anything to earn it except pull out your wallet and be able to get to your capital city. It's a bad thing that of all the ways they could do that, the way they chose to do so obscures the average cost behind expensive, soulbound, nested RNGs with such low odds of giving you the jackpot--usable legendary gear for your own class and preferred role--that we still can't accurately calculate it. And if what you get isn't useful to you? It's BoP. Salvage or vendor. So it turns out that--to a very very good first approximation--PPPs are still vendor trash. Go figure. I am under no delusions about whether this game's management views me as a valued customer or as whale-bait. I'm not paying for the privilege of being the latter, nor am I going to pretend that I'm being treated like the former when I'm not. As for those buying CREDD with cash, they're paying for plat and they get what they paid for. They don't get my thanks for what they're being allowed to do to a game that sells itself as "subscription-based", nor does Carbine get my thanks for providing them with the means to do it. | |} ----